Amulet of Avalor
The Amulet of Avalor is a magical necklace whose wearer gets a power that can be a blessing or curse, depending on either a good or bad deed. History The Amulet of Avalor was created centuries ago in the Kingdom of Maru, an ancient civilization that mysteriously disappeared before the Kingdom of Avalor was born, with magic from the Codex Maru. This Amulet has the power to reward its bearer with magical powers and abilities for each good deed she or he has done, but it can also curse them if a deed is bad. It became very famous among magical folk and highly coveted by those who knew the truth about it. Sometime in the past, the Amulet was discovered by the Kingdom of Avalor and became a family heirloom of the Royal Family. Forty-two years ago, Queen Lucia of Avalor gave the Amulet to her eldest daughter, Princess Elena, on her fifteenth birthday. One year later, an evil sorceress named Shuriki invaded Avalor and killed King Raul and Queen Lucia. Alacazar, Avalor's Royal Wizard used a spell to save the rest of the family. To buy him time on the spell he had to create, Princess Elena tried to stop Shuriki on her own. Shuriki tried to strike Elena down, but the Amulet saved her life at the cost of her freedom by pulling her into it. The process turned the Amulet from red to purple. Alacazar found the Amulet and spirited it away. It eventually left his hands and ended up in the Kingdom of Isleworth and was worn for a time by Princess Charlotte. Some time later, the Amulet arrived in Enchancia and became a family heirloom of the Royal Family. Alacazar gave the Amulet to Princess Matilda, alias Tilly. Grand Mum, Queen of Enchancia, told her children, King Roland II and Tilly, stories about it. Over time, her son came to dismiss the stories as fairy tales. Tilly, on the other hand, quickly discovered the stories were true and went on to become the first Storykeeper of Enchancia. Some time later, Tilly took it off and the Amulet ended up in the Royal Jewel Room in the castle until Roland gave it to his youngest daughter Sofia the First, who also became the current Storykeeper of the Secret Library of Enchancia. Sofia's role as the Storykeeper led to her discovering how Princess Elena of Avalor was imprisoned in her Amulet for forty-one years. She set out to free Elena and return her to Avalor to liberate her kingdom. Sofia succeeded in freeing Elena from it at long last. The process turned the Amulet from purple to pink. Afterwards, Elena let Sofia keep the Amulet as a token of gratitude. Sofia discovered soon after that freeing Elena had brought the Amulet to display new abilities. Powers and Abilities As far as it's known, the Amulet of Avalor has 15 abilities: *'Bearer Selection': The Amulet has the ability to choose its current bearer, which is how it became Sofia's despite the fact that Roland didn't even know what it was when he gave it to her. Elena revealed she chose bearers based on their age and courage. *'Power Granting': When the one wearing the Amulet does a very good deed, the Amulet will bless its wearer with a magical ability as a reward. After the power is unlocked, the wearer can use it anytime they want as long as they wear the Amulet. The powers can also be unlocked by magical means such as the Power Plucking potion, but when the powers are unlocked that way, they aren't permanent, since the power isn't truly earned that way. So far, Sofia has unlocked four of the powers it can grant its wearer: **'Animal Communication': The first power the Amulet has given Sofia is the ability to converse with animals. This is Sofia's most used ability, as it cannot be "turned off." It is the only ability that Sofia did not use in her quest to free Elena, as the jaquins could already speak. **'Mermaid Transformation': The second power the Amulet has given Sofia is the ability to transform into a mermaid and back. She gained this ability after she helped Oona out of a net. Sofia can use this whenever she puts her bare feet in a body of water and she stops using it after she pulls herself completely out of the water. So far, Sofia has used this ability three times. Sofia can retain her mermaid form while not wearing the amulet, but only in water. She can also activate it by will without needing to wet her feet, like her shrinking and animal transformation powers. When Sofia activates the power by will, she dries off when she returns to human form. When she returns to human form after becoming a mermaid by getting her feet wet, she will stay wet as a human. **'Shrinking Ability': The third power the Amulet has given Sofia is the ability to shrink to sprite size and back. Sofia gained this ability after she helped three wee sprites. This is Sofia's first will-driven ability. So far, she has used it five times. Sofia also found she can use the power to shrink as small as she likes. **'Invisibility': Winifred revealed that the Amulet of Avalor can grant the wearer the ability to become invisible. **'Telepathy': Winifred revealed that the Amulet can grant the ability to read minds. **'Growing Ability': Winifred revealed that the amulet can grant the ability to grow to giant size and back. **'Supreme Strength': Cedric revealed that the amulet can make the wearer as strong as Hercules. **'Bouncing Ability': The amulet can give the wearer the ability to bounce really high. **'Cryokinesis': The amulet can give the wearer the ability to fire cryokinetic blasts from their hands that freeze anything they touch. **'Animal Transformation': Sofia unlocked the power that was granted to her when she freed Elena--the power to turn into any animal she sees and wishes to be. This is her second will-driven ability. *'Princess Summoning': When the one wearing the Amulet really needs help, the Amulet summons Disney Princesses to help them out. Ten Princesses have appeared for Sofia so far to help her out. *'Curse Unleashing': When the one wearing the Amulet does a very bad deed, the Amulet will place a curse on its wearer as punishment. The curses the Amulet unleashes are so strong that they can only be lifted when the person it has cursed breaks it. The Amulet's curses can only be broken when the one it has cursed does a good deed to make up for the bad deed that angered the Amulet. So far, the Amulet has unleashed six curses that have helped Sofia, although she was only cursed twice: **'Croaking Curse': It makes the victim croak like a frog. The amulet placed this curse on Sofia to punish her for boasting about being chosen to be the Anthem Singer to Ruby and Jade. She broke this curse with Belle's help by apologizing to Ruby and Jade and letting them be the Anthem Singers. It was a very minor curse that was meant to help Sofia learn a very important life lesson: That actions speak louder than words, especially when it comes to setting things right. **'The Curse of Princess Ivy': As the name implies, this curse summons the evil enchantress Princess Ivy to the victim's homeland. The Amulet put this curse on Amber because after learning the Amulet's secrets, Amber betrayed Sofia and stole it from her to get a Princess to appear for her. Amber broke this curse with Rapunzel's help by apologizing to Sofia and letting herself get hit by one of Ivy's dragonflies to protect Sofia. Unlike the croaking curse, this curse was really powerful and dangerous because Amber's act of thievery not only was a bad deed but also activated the Amulet's safeguard against thievery. **'Mini Curse': This curse leaves the victim at wee sprite size. The Amulet placed this curse on Sofia when she disobeyed her mother and brought her wee sprite friends into the castle. Sofia broke this curse by apologizing to her mother and obeying her when Miranda told her how to get the sprites out of the castle. Like the croaking curse, this curse was a very minor curse that was meant to help Sofia learn a very important life lesson: To have faith in those who love her and to listen to them when they're trying to help her. **'Sticky Fingers Curse': It makes the victim stick to anything their hands touch. The Amulet placed this curse on Cedric when he stole it from Sofia. He broke it by giving Sofia his flying machine. **'Bird Beak Curse': It turns the front of the victim's face into a bird's beak. The amulet placed this curse on Cedric when he upset some birds. He broke this curse when he dealt with the baker's pest problem. **'Metal Hands Curse': It gives the victim metal hands. The Amulet placed this curse on Cedric when he tries to take over Enchancia. He broke it by returning the amulet to Sofia. *'Safeguard:' When the Amulet is stolen from its current bearer, it will place a very powerful curse upon the thief. *'Secret Library Guide': The Amulet of Avalor's fourth ability is the ability to guide its bearer to the Secret Library of Enchancia. Unlike the other five abilities, which activate on their own, this ability only activates when its bearer has the magical book that contains the library's key. Also unlike the other abilities, which make the amulet glow purple, this ability makes the amulet glow blue. *'Secret Library Alert': This ability alerts Sofia to when a story in the Secret Library of Enchancia needs her to give it a happy ending right away. Like the Guide ability, this ability makes the Amulet glow blue. *'Secret Library Visions': This ability allows Sofia to have a psychic link with those she is supposed to help by having visions of their memories. Like the previous two Secret Library powers, the Amulet glows blue when this happens. *'Princess Companion Summoning': When the one wearing the amulet needs help, but the Amulet can't summon Princesses, the Amulet will summon one of their companions instead. Unlike the Princesses, the companions normally help out directly. This ability was activated only once so far. **'Olaf': Olaf was summoned by the Amulet. He helped Sofia save the Winter Flowers Festival and taught her that the abilities that being someone who has a big heart and who never gives up bestows are stronger than any magic. *'Bearer Summoning:' When someone who had previously worn the Amulet really needs help, the Amulet will teleport the current bearer to them to help them out. Thus far, this has only happened to Sofia once. *'Bearer Protection': When the bearer of the Amulet is on the receiving end of a potentially fatal attack, the Amulet will save his or her life by pulling them into it. This can also give them powerful magical abilities. The magic in the Amulet will prevent its prisoner from aging depending on how long he or she has been inside it. *'Bearer Protection Release': When a previous bearer of the Amulet of Avalor is pulled inside the Amulet due to a sorcerer's potentially fatal curse, only its current bearer can let them out. This ability is activated when its bearer wraps the Amulet around the weapon that activated its Bearer Protection ability, and places the weapon on the Crown of Aziluna. *'Quest Compass': When the Amulet's bearer is on a quest, the Amulet can help them complete it by pulling him or her to something or someone that can help. *'Interacting with Spirit Guides of Avalor:' The Amulet can bring its bearer with the ability to interact with Spirit Guides of Avalor, seeing and hearing them without a wizard's help. This ability was given only to Princess Elena, though Sofia can also see Spirit Guides despite not being granted the power. *'Interacting with ghosts during Dia de los Muertos': The Amulet can bring its bearer with the ability to interact with ghosts during Dia de los Muertos, seeing and hearing them. This ability was given only to Princess Elena. Summons Also, according to Cinderella, the Amulet connects all the princesses. With that said, a corresponding princess suddenly appears when Sofia is in trouble. They were: *'Cinderella' (helped Sofia make amends with Amber in Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess). *'Jasmine' (helped Sofia and Amber rescue themselves in Two to Tangu). *'Belle' (helped Sofia realized that action speak louder then words in The Amulet and the Anthem). *'Ariel' (helped Sofia join forces with Cora to free Oona in Sofia the First: The Floating Palace). *'Aurora' (helped Sofia find Roland by seeking the help of animals in Holiday in Enchancia). *'Snow White' (helped Sofia to trust her instincts in The Enchanted Feast). *'Fa Mulan' (helped Sofia, Amber and Jun realize that they're stronger than they know in Princesses to the Rescue!). *'Rapunzel' (helped Sofia and Amber to escape out of a hole and teaches them that their relationship has grown and deepened because of mistakes that Amber has made in Sofia the First: The Curse of Princess Ivy). *'Tiana' (helped Sofia find a gift to give to Glacia the ice enchantress in order for her to take back the ice touch gift she gave to Winter in Winter's Gift). *'Merida' (helped Sofia to belief in herself, because she doesn't need the magic bag to save the day in The Secret Library). Gallery Once Upon A Princess 5.jpg Sofia's Amulet Summons Cinderella.jpg The Amulet And The Anthem.1.jpg The Amulet And The Anthem.3.jpg Sofia's_Cursed_Amulet_Summons_Belle.jpg The Littlest Princess.1.Amulet 1.jpg The Littlest Princess.3.Amulet 3.jpg The Littlest Princess.5.Amulet 5.jpg The_Amulet_Of_Avalor_Pink.png Sofia's_New_Pink_Amulet_Glows.jpg Pink_Amulet.png The_Amulet_Gives_Sofia_The_Special_Power.png Sofia_Looking_At_Her_Pink_Amulet_1.png Sofia_Looking_At_Her_Pink_Amulet_2_Blue.png Forever_Royal_37.png Sofia_Looking_At_Her_Pink_Amulet_Glowing.png Forever_Royal_38.png Forever_Royal_Sofia's_Pink_Amulet_Lying_Down.png Forever_Royal_Sofia's_Pink_Amulet_Lying_Down_1.png Forever Royal Sofia's Pink Amulet Lying Down 2.png Forever_Royal_Pink_Amulet_1.png Forever_Royal_Pink_Amulet_2.png Forever_Royal_Pink_Amulet_3.png Forever_Royal_Cedric_Pink_Amulet.png Category:Magic Category:Heroic Tools and Other Items Category:Good-Hands Tools Category:Heroic Symbolism Category:Light Forms Category:Weapons Category:Transportation Category:Freedom Category:Conflicts Category:Paranormal Category:Formulae Category:Technology